


Nishinoya - Split Lip

by jadehqknb



Series: The Good Ship Yachi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, and i love her, random stuff, she's so shippable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb





	Nishinoya - Split Lip

Nishinoya sat on the stool, his lip jutting out. It wasn’t all pout, the nice split on it had swelled and was pulsing quite irritatingly.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Yachi was saying, applying something he was sure would sting to a cloth, slight disapproval in her tone. 

He grumbled something unintelligible. It wasn’t his fault those asses didn’t know when to shut up. He was a man, damn it! And he would defend-

“Ouch,” he hissed as the burning he knew was coming but still hadn’t accounted on being that intense flooded over his sensitive skin. 

“Sorry,” Yachi mumbled, dabbing more lightly. “I don’t want it to get infected.” 

He nodded, digging his nails into his palm to stifle any further unmanly noises as she worked. She hurried, doing her best not to hurt him further. That done, she applied some salve both to sooth and to seal the wound as best she could. 

“Are you sure you don’t need stitches?” she asked for the third or fourth time. 

Noya shot her a look. “I’m fine,” he grunted. Then, a bit softer, added, “Thanks for, uh, you know…”

She nodded, smiling slightly. “It’s the least I could do. This was my fault and-”

“It’s not your fault! Those assholes didn’t know the meaning of the word no! And that,” he flung an emphatic finger at her, “is unacceptable.”

Yachi stood still, a spot of hard color on each cheek as she stared into his intense eyes until finally she nodded faintly. 

Noya put down his hand, slid off the stool and into his jacket. “It was fun tonight,” he said walking towards her door. 

She nodded. “It’s always nice to get the team back together,” she said, a soft smile on her face. 

He turned, opening his arms wide and -now more accustomed to open affection- Yachi stepped into his embrace. Noya hugged her tightly, taking a deep breath of her; he loved her shampoo. 

Yachi leaned back and, still in his embrace, gave him a peck on the cheek. “Thanks again for coming to my rescue,” she said quietly. 

Noya stared at her for a moment, one hand trailing from her waist to cup her face. His thumb traced a light line over her bottom lip. He almost licked his, just barely remembering the salve. Their eyes met once more and he grinned, ignoring the pain in favor of saying, “When this thing’s healed up, I’m gonna collect my reward properly, you can bet on that.” 

Then he bopped her lightly on the nose, pivoted and walked down the hall, his hands thrust deep in his pockets and his heart hammering in his chest.


End file.
